


Cold Mornings

by Nina_Beans



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Prompt Fic, Russ is the best, Winter, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Beans/pseuds/Nina_Beans
Summary: It's freezing cold, winter has hit with full force and the band is stuck in the middle of it all. With a few blankets and mugs of hot chocolate, however, they can make due.





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a winter prompt over on Amino. Hope you enjoy!  
> (Takes place during phase 1)

It was freezing cold outside the thick walls of Kong studios. Wind whistled and snow blanketed the earth, more falling and adding to the already smothering mounds of ice. No-one dared to go outside, knowing that if they so much as cracked a window open they'd be doomed.

It was early morning to add, even worse for the weather, the sun was barely coming up over the hill. Everyone was still up despite how early it was though, because with how cold it was, it was impossible to even think of getting a good nights rest.

Noodle and 2D were bundled up in several blankets on the living room couch, and an old film played on the tv that they tried to focus on to distract from the cold. As they huddled together, wrapping the blankets tighter around themselves to prevent the cold nipping at them, Murdoc appeared from around the corner, bags under his eyes, hair sticking up in odd places, and adorning a thick red sweater and jeans, deciding that his pride wasn't worth getting frozen over in the chilly basement with his Winnebago. He wasn't about to act nice about that fact though.

He grumbled under his breath as 2D looked up at him when he entered the room and he stomped around to the far side of the couch, on Noodle's other side, only giving a second for them to prepare before ripping the blankets open, ignoring the two's indignant cries, and quickly sliding in beside them, bunching the blanket back up around him and sighing in content at the almost instant change in temperature, scooting up a bit closer next to Noodle to get comfortable.

"Mou nidoto shina ide, Nioi rōjin." Noodle grumbled, sinking a bit into the couch as the blanket bunched up under her chin. 2D nodded in agreement despite not knowing what she had said, shifting around to get settled back in.

Murdoc didn't look at them but grunted, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets for extra warmth as he decided to focus on the mindless drabble coming from the television. It started to warm up more after a short while, the three actually relaxing and starting to get comfortable enough to drift off, when they were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat by the other side of the room.

Noodle gave a happy gasp when she saw Russel, grinning from the blankets around her. He smiled back at her and walked into the living room, carrying a tray of mugs towards them. 2D perked up a bit as he saw them and tilted his head to look up better. "Hey, Russ, wots that?" Russel set the tray down on the old coffee table, standing up and smoothing down his grey turtleneck. Murdoc looked over at 2D's words and raised an eyebrow at the tray, looking up at Russel and waiting for an explanation. Russel shrugged. "I made you guys hot chocolate."

Murdoc looked at him in surprise while the other two lit up. "What? why?"

Russel looked over at him and shifted from one foot to the other. "Because I'm not a freeloader like you, and I want in on this movie."

Murdoc huffed and sank deeper into the couch, ignoring him, and crossed his arms. Russel turned his attention to Noodle and gave her a warm smile. "So, what do you say? Can I join you guys?"

Noodle pretended to think it over for a second before looking up at him with a smile and nodded her head. "Hai!"

Russel chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, Noodle." He said before turning around and handing a hello kitty mug to her, warning her that it was hot. She thanked him and cradled the steaming mug, humming at the warmth it brought into her hands.

Russel handed a blue mug to 2D, who took it with a thankful smile, bringing it up to let the steam warm his red nose. Then Russel reached back and grabbed the last two mugs on the tray, handing one out to Murdoc, rolling his eyes when he hesitantly reached out to take it. "Just take it, I didn't poison it, you know."

Murdoc looked up at him and sniffed in an indignant way, finally grabbing the handle and slightly yanking it from him, a bit of chocolate splashing from the side and staining the porcelain mug. Russel rolled his eyes again before going to the other end of the couch and asking 2D to move over, and he would have chuckled at the dramatic look of dread that came to Stu's eyes if he thought he was joking. Russel sighed.

"It won't be that cold, D, come on."

2D sighed in defeat, mumbling out an ok, before scooting over and tossing the blankets off of himself, shifting his legs up and pressing his knees against his chest as he tried to defend against the rush of frozen air that hit him.

Russel quickly moved to sit down, trying to get comfortable with the limited space and 2D's awkward position, holding his mug up out of the way as he grabbed the blankets form 2D and wrapped it around them, humming when he got comfortable and brought his mug down to take a small sip.

He felt 2D shivering next to him and didn't object when he scooted to press up against his side, knowing the kid was probably still freezing despite the blankets.

2D stiffened slightly after he had scooted closer, wondering if he would get pushed back or told to move, but after several moments he realized Russel didn't mind and he slowly relaxed, taking a sip from his mug.

"Thanks again for the chocolate, Russ."

Noodle nodded in agreement and Murdoc grumbled.

"No problem. What're we watching?" Russel hummed, looking at the tv. 2D looked over at the screen and tilted his head. "Oh, uhm, some western film, I think. I haven't really been paying attention." Russel nodded and took another sip from his mug, shifting back against the couch a little.

As the four watched tv, taking sips of warm chocolate and huddling together underneath the thick blankets, the sun came up and started to add a bit more warmth to the weather, bright beams coming in through the windows and illuminating the pretty snow below, making it shimmer like crystals on the trees and tombstones outside.

The movie came to an end a while later, cutting to the credits and playing a steady song, but no-one went to turn it off, everyone asleep and cuddled on the couch, mugs littered next to them, the warm sun shining on their faces and settling against them as they settled into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That would be the end!  
> Noodle's dialog should translate too, "Don't do that again, smelly, old man." (According to an online translator anyway haha)  
> Hope you enjoyed and comments/feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
